The One With All The Confessions
by Flying Squad
Summary: My first fic...be nice? You kinda have to read it to find out...the title says most of it.
1. Default Chapter

The one with all the confessions.

_Monica and Chandler have been married for about a year and a half, and have just found out about their problems conceiving . A hug from Rachel reveals a dark secret that rips the gang apart. 5 years later, can all be forgiven?……This is a Chandler/Rachel fan fiction, so if you're loyal to C/M then don't read._

Chandler sat numbly on the ledge by the window, aimlessly staring out at a rainy New York skyline. He felt tears pricking his eyes, he and Monica just found out about their fertility problems and were crushed. Monica had rushed to the store to get some food, but Chandler knew she needed her space. Rachel entered the lonely apartment and rushed over to Chandler, seeing his pain, she hugged him.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Me and Mon, we're having trouble conceiving, I'm never going to be a father."

"You already are.. You know that"

"Rach, look, I know I'm Emma's father but that was a one-nighter, It meant nothing, look Ross thinks he's the father, and you can't tell him. It'll break up me and Mon, She can't know that we slept together, and she can't know that I'm Emma's dad".

"WHAT???!!!??!" screamed an angry Monica, who was standing in the open doorway, shell-shocked at the revelation "You're Emma's father?!?"

"WHAT?!??!!!!?" shouted Ross, who had just entered from the hallway. "You two slept together?!". Monica was crying, with tears streaming down her face. "How could you cheat on me, Chandler, with my best friend?"

"WHAT??!!?" cried Phoebe and Joey simultaneously as they entered together.

Ross ran over to Chandler, punching him in the jaw "That's for breaking my sister's heart". Chandler fell to tell, hitting his head on the tiled floor. Suddenly, blood was everywhere. Monica began to panic. Ross became a nervous wreck, whilst Rachel just stood numbly. "We gotta call an ambulance!" screamed Rachel, "he's gonna die if we don't".

The gang stood still, not knowing how to react. "Look, Monica, I'm sorry. I came onto him that night, he was drunk, he had no recollection, we have to help him!".

Monica stood standing over Chandler's bleeding body, the puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger. "Okay, but let me do one thing". she walked over to Rachel and slapped her hard across the face. "Okay, now someone call an ambulance".

The paramedics arrived, along with the police and placed Chandler on a stretcher. He was led out to the ambulance. The police looked at the gang suspiciously and taped of the apartment. "Okay, I'm officer Danielson, is anyone gonna tell me what happened?"


	2. the one in the emergency room

The one in the emergency room

_Chandler is in hospital, after Ross punched him unconscious. Monica is in the ambulance with him, and the gang is in Phoebe's cab, but no-one is talking._

"Mrs. Bing, your husband has suffered a serious head injury, but he is regaining consciousness slowly. You may see him now" said Dr. Nicholson.

Monica entered the room where Chandler was hooked up to a monitor. She looked at him in disgust. "So?, you slept with Rachel, I hate you, we're over, have these back, maybe you give them to the mother of your child". Monica threw her wedding and engagement ring on his bed. "The divorce papers will be in the post, I never want to see you again".

Monica left a half conscious Chandler alone. "Rachel?, I hate you, after all I have done for you, you couldn't let it lie. You had to have everything that I ever wanted. So, you slept with him. I never wanna see you or your daughter again".

Rachel burst into tears. "Monica, wait! I'm sorry, I was desperate, and Chandler was just being a friend and I took it further, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault that I got pregnant with his kid, but I never mean to hurt you!"

Monica ran away crying. The gang stared at Rachel coldly. She picked up Emma's car seat that her daughter was silently sleeping. "I'm gonna collect my stuff , I'll be at my mom's, like any of you care". Rachel turned. "Oh can one of you give this to Chandler, I know you'll give him hell, but this is all my fault really". She handed Phoebe a note, and left with Emma.

Phoebe went into Chandler's room and placed it by his bed. He was faking sleep. When he heard Phoebe's footsteps, he called her name. She turned and looked at him. "Tell Monica, I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt her, and it was all such a mistake, and if she cares, I'll be at my mom's, thanks". She left without turning back and decided to go home. Joey joined her. Ross was still numb from the revelation and just sat outside his room. Silently, he went into Chandler's room. "God, Ross, please, don't, I know you hate me, but I didn't mean to". Ross just sat numbly. "Okay, question, why did you have to hurt Monica?". Ross asked sharply. "I don't know, I was drunk" replied a lucid Chandler.

"Question 2, why Rachel, why the love of my life? Why her best friend?". Ross was getting angry now. "She was there for me, one thing led to another, I'm sorry"

"Okay, question 3, Are you gonna tell the police?" asked Ross anxiously. "No, it's my fault, I deserve it".

Ross got up. "Okay, then we have nothing else to say".

After he was discharged from hospital, Chandler moved away, not even opening the letter from Rachel. He was divorced from Monica, had a daughter who he never saw and 4 friends, who all hated him.

Rachel was living alone as well, raising Emma alone. She missed Chandler and wished he could forgive her.

5 years later

Chandler sat in his New York apartment alone. He missed his own life, but that had been screwed up. He missed his daughter Emma and his old life. He went into the bathroom and picked up a bottle of pills and a bottle of vodka. This was it, the end....

The phone suddenly rang...

He picked it up because the incessant ringing was irritating him.

"Hello, Chandler Bing."

"Chandler?," he heard sobbing at the end of the line "Chandler, it's Rachel, Oh my God! You have to come to the hospital. It's Emma, she was hit by a car.....and she might die..." the sobbing continued and Rachel's voice faded.

"Okay, which hospital?" Chandler asked, desperate to know if his daughter was okay.

"Beth Israel, please hurry." she rang off. Chandler grabbed his coat, suicide would have to wait.

Chandler hailed a cab to the hospital. As he arrived, he ran to the reception desk. "Um, excuse me, where is Emma Green?" He asked anxiously.

"I only have an Emma Green-Bing registered"

"Yeah, that'll be her, where is she?"

"Are you are parent or relative?"

"Yeah, I'm her father, Chandler Bing, where is she?"

"She's in Intensive care, on floor 6, but you can wait in the relatives room".

"Thank you". Chandler said as he ran from an elevator. As he got in, he heard a familiar voice. "Joey?, What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at the man that he had not seen for 5 years. "I'm going to see Phoebe, she's having a sonogram, she's pregnant with my son". Chandler looked puzzled, Joey and Phoebe? "Well, congratulations" he felt his heartbreaking though, Joey was about to have a son and his own daughter was near death. "So, what about you? Why are you here?" Joey asked, seeing Chandler biting his lip. "It's Emma, she was hit by a car and she's in intensive care, she might die". Joey looked apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I still hate you for what you did, but no-one deserves that.". He said, shaking his head. "I'm not looking for forgiveness Joe, I'm looking for my daughter". The elevator stopped on floor 6. The doors opened and Chandler walked out "Good to see you, enjoy fatherhood" he said weakly as he desperately tried to find Emma.

He found the relatives room, where a sobbing Rachel was. He opened the door. "Rachel, how is she?". Rachel turned, looking at Chandler. She tried to stand but couldn't find the strength. He went over to hug her, and suddenly burst into tears, overwhelmed with the reality of the situation. He wiped his tears on the tissue that Rachel gave him. "So, how are you?" he said , trying to pry her mind away for her injured child. "Oh, I'm fantastic, my daughter might die, top of the world!". Chandler realised how stupid his question was. "No, I mean, what have you been doing for the past five years. I tried to find you but you were ex-directory and when I called the gang, they hung up on me, I tried to send Emma presents for birthdays and Christmas but I just didn't know where you were".

"I was at my mom's for a while and then I moved to a place in the city with Emma. I'm glad you tried to get in contact, I'm sorry for ruining your life, I mean the lack of wedding ring, you got the divorce right?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I haven't read the letter you gave me, I couldn't bring myself to it. I thought you would say you didn't want me in Emma's life". He said, fighting back tears.

"No, I wanted you in it. I wanted us to try and live as a family". He looked sad, realising his mistake. "Well, I'm here now, when she wakes up, can I take her out someplace, you know get to know my daughter?". Rachel nodded "Of course, you have loadsa catching up to do". Rachel smiled at the thought of her daughter. "So, tell me everything about her" said Chandler, seeing the smile it was bringing to Rachel's face. Suddenly, a doctor entered. Rachel looked anxious, so Chandler hugged her tight. "Ms. Green, and..."

"Chandler. Bing"

"Okay, Ms. Green and Mr. Bing, Emma is awake, but still out of it, you can go see her now". Rachel finally smiled and led Chandler to the room. "Are you Emma's father, Mr. Bing?". Chandler nodded, eager to see his daughter.

Emma lay on the bed, hooked up to a monitor. Rachel burst into tears when she saw this.

"uncle Chandler?" she said weakly. "No, sweetie this is daddy Chandler. He's your daddy". Chandler smiled and went to his daughter. "I have presents for you, from Christmas and your birthday, you do want them, don't you?" Chandler said in a jokey way.

"Yeah!" Emma said, suddenly brightening. "You're definitely Rachel's daughter, aren't you?" he said happily, ruffling her hair.. "So, I'm your daddy, and you're my little princess Emma". He smiled as he said this, so happy to be reunited with his daughter. "Um, Rachel, I have to go, I've got a really important meeting that I can't miss. They'll fire me if I don't go". Rachel looked up, still dazed that Emma was alive. "Okay, here's my number, you will call, won't you?" Rachel handed him the paper. "yeah, I'm not missing out on anymore time with this little one". He kissed her forehead, and left the room. Maybe life was worth living after all.


	3. the one with the forgiveness

The one with the forgiveness

_Part three of the one with the confessions. Chandler and Rachel are married and are raising 7-year old Emma in New York, when a surprise encounter sparks a reunion._

"Daddy, are you taking me to school today?" asked Emma, jumping up and down.

"Sweetie, don't jump around, you'll be ill" said Rachel, admiring the bong between Emma and her father.

"Well, do you want me to take you?" Chandler asked his seven year old daughter. "Yes, daddy" she said innocently. Chandler smiled at Rachel. "How about me and mommy take you to school?" he asked, looking for approval from Rachel. "Yay!" cried Emma. Rachel collected up her school stuff and the three of them all went downstairs to the car. Chandler switched on the radio and left Emma and Rachel to sing along to the tunes. He drove off to Emma's school. They had decided to send her to the most exclusive school in New York city: Oakwood academy. Emma was a bright child and Rachel and Chandler didn't want to waste her talent. Chandler went to a private school and he turned out fine.

"Okay, here we are, bye-bye sweetie" said Chandler kissing his daughter goodbye. "Bye daddy, bye mommy" Rachel picked her up and kissed her as well. "Bye sweetie, see you tonight". Chandler picked up his cell phone as he and Rachel walked to the car. "Um, hello Doug, I can't come in today, I'm really sick" he coughed "Okay, then bye-bye"

"Chandler!" cried Rachel, but she didn't mind. Chandler then dialled a second number "Um, hello? Sophie, yes this is Chandler Bing, Rachel's husband, she is unable to come in today because she has a virus. She is in bed, and can't even come to the phone. Okay bye then". Rachel looked at him "We can't just miss work!" Chandler smiled "We can if we're sick!". She laughed and they got back in the car. "Okay, where do you wanna go today?". He asked her, smiling at her. "I really could do with a cup of central perk coffee, but we can't go there". She said, disappointed. "Why not?, we haven't been there in 6 years, we have the right, come on!". They drove to the coffeehouse and parked the car. They went into the coffeehouse, and were surprised to not see the old gang in there. Gunther was behind the counter, serving coffee. "Rachel, Rachel Green?" asked the bright haired Gunther. "Yeah, well actually Rachel Bing" she said flashing him her ring. "You remember Chandler, right, well we're married!". Gunther looked disappointed, but was so happy to see Rachel after this long. "Um, Chandler, weren't you married to Monica?". he asked confused by the new situation. "Um, we got divorced, because I slept with Rachel" Chandler said, to clarify the new situation to Gunther .

The door opened, and the old gang entered, shocked to see Rachel and Chandler. "Oh, let's go" said Rachel. "NO!, we're staying here, they can't drive us out" Chandler said firmly. "How are you all then?" Chandler asked. No-one replied "How's fatherhood, Joe?" he asked. "How does he know about that?, did you call him?!?" Phoebe asked rocking one year old Charlie to sleep. "No! I saw him at the hospital when you were having your sonogram and we talked". Phoebe scowled at Joey "Why were you there, got beaten up again for cheating on someone else?" she said callously. "No, I was there because my daughter had been hit by a car and was in intensive care" he replied, almost smugly. "Oh, well I'm sorry, but I still hate you". Phoebe said hanging her head, shamefully. "I know, you all do, but it's not like you haven't made mistakes. Ross you cheated on Rachel and Joey you cheated on loadsa girls, and Phoebe you married a gay ice dancer. Come on, we made a mistake but we're sorry". Chandler said, trying to get their forgiveness. "And we were drunk, it's not like we would soberly hurt you". Monica went up to Chandler. "I forgive you both, but I don't want see you again".

"Yeah I forgive you, but I don't wanna see you either" Joey said, Phoebe agreeing

"Ross?" asked Rachel

"Yeah, I forgive you but I can't look at you"

"Okay, Mrs. Bing, let's go"

"MRS. BING?!!???!" they all cried

"yeah, we got married, we would've invited so except there was that whole hate thing between us". said chandler, still as witty as ever.

"Well, congratulations" said Monica. "Maybe we could have dinner some time, all of us?". She asked, trying to save their friendship.

"Yeah, I would love that!" said Rachel. "Hey, look, we're all more mature now, how about we just start afresh?" she asked hopefully, half expecting to get a drink poured over her head. She looked disappointed when no-one said anything. "Hey, I'm Joey Tribbiani, nice to meet you? How you doing?". A huge smile creased over her face as she introduced herself. The gang all left together, Friends again.


End file.
